


Pursuit

by Soranort



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/pseuds/Soranort
Summary: A wild Midday Lycanroc attacks a female trainer.





	Pursuit

She was reaching her limit, running through the thick patch of trees and vegetation, doing her best to avoid getting hit by any branches and bushes, but having inevitably been scratched all over her body already, her clothes now ruined beyond reparation. She was out of breath, and with her legs hurting from exerting them so much she was starting to slow down.

Her pursuer wasn't giving up, and the only reason it hadn't already caught up to her was that it was also being slowed down by the thorny brushes on its path. Or maybe, she thought a little deliriously, the Midday Lycanroc was just playing with her, knowing at any moment that if it so wished it could reach her and knock her down.

At long last, her legs gave up, and with her sight glazed over by exhaustion and the sweat running down from her forehead, she tripped over an exposed tree root. She still had the presence of mind of putting her arms in front of herself to avoid hurting her face, knowing that with how weak she was she had no hope of stopping the fall with her hands.

She hit the ground hard, but simply lied there immobile, suppressing the groans of pain that threatened to escape her throat. Her last hope was that the Lycanroc hunting her wouldn't realize she stopped running and continue on its way past her, allowing her to make a retreat.

Of course, she wasn't that lucky. It took only a few seconds for the wolf pokémon to reach her and stop just a few paces behind. She made one last desperate attempt to escape, putting her hands down and attempting to push herself up and sprint away, but that was when she realized that when she tripped and fell she hurt her ankle pretty badly, maybe even sprained it. It turned her attempt into a sad show, as she managed to raise her upper body from the ground with her hands, but her foot refused to move and she remained there. In a moment her last strength left her, her arms gave in, and she found herself face first on the ground, this time without protection.

Dirt got into her face and into her mouth as she was breathing harshly, and she coughed from the taste of it on her tongue. She also realized sweat wasn't the only thing wetting her face, and that at some point in her escape run she had started crying from fear.

The Lycanroc was now circling her slowly, and she could feel its hot breath every time it leaned its muzzle closer to her and sniffed at various parts of her body. The pokémon had attacked her when she headed into the outskirts of the forest looking to forage some food for lunch and the ferocity of it had her immediately running deeper into the trees, away from where she had set camp and where she had stupidly left her bag containing all the pokéballs.

The beast had looked almost rabid when it attacked her, and now she was too scared to even think about what was going to happen to her.

For a minute nothing happened, and her breathing slowed down some, but then the Lycanroc nosed at her crotch and she instinctively used her good foot to try and push the pokémon away. She realized how wrong of a move it had been when a low growl came from above her. But luckily it was merely a warning and the beast went back to what it was doing, now also sniffing insistently at the area.

From her position face down on the ground she couldn't see what was actually happening, but now she was too scared to try and get up again, knowing there might no second warning, and the next time the Lycanroc could attack her. Mauled by death by wild pokémon somewhere where her body wouldn't even be found for days wasn't how she wanted to go, so she kept quiet and only used her forearms to raise herself slightly and try to glance back.

The motion caused her hips to raise a little as well, which the Lycanroc took as invitation to keep pushing his muzzle into her crotch. She almost screamed when the pokémon suddenly pawed at her shorts, ripping them and her underwear right down the middle in one swipe. That hurt, although not too much, and she thought the scratches on her skin must have been pretty light, but now her crotch was exposed, and that made her even more nervous than she already was.

The Lycanroc licked a wet stripe upwards, from her vagina to her asshole, and this time she couldn't stop herself from screaming and attempting to move away. But with one leg nearly unusable, all she accomplished was to use the other to get on one knee and raise her hips even more.

She thought that if she went back to fully lying down she might be able to prevent the wolf pokémon from at least partially reaching in between her legs, but that it might also enrage it more if she moved again. Deliriously, she thought that with the apparent alternatives of death or rape, she was definitely not going to pick almost certain death.

Decision made, she carefully and very slowly planted her forearms more firmly on the ground and tried to use her other leg as well, so that her hips were a little more raised while she was in a position that didn't put as much strain on her already exhausted body.

The Lycanroc let out a quiet howl that she took to mean he was satisfied with her actions, and she opened her legs a little more as invitation. Her head was bowed down, so she couldn't see exactly what was happening, but as the pokémon circled her one more time, she was able to see his erection poking out from under his fur.

Closing her eyes, she let out a relieved sigh. The wolf pokémon's dick looked rather small, and she thought that it wouldn't hurt her to be fucked by it if she managed to relax her body. She took some deep breaths and did her best to will herself to calm down, almost grateful for the exhaustion that made it impossible for her to be too tense.

She opened her eyes again when the Lycanroc was back behind her and without hesitation mounted her. The pokémon seemed to be average in size for its species, and could stand above her with the fur of his belly touching her back and the spikes on his neck only grazing her head, It actually felt rather nice where the soft fur toucher her exposed skin where the clothes were ruined.  
  
The pokémon humped blindly a few times, and she decided to move her hips to make things easier for him. The sooner things started, the sooner they would end. But the strength of the thrust that finally pushed the dick inside of her was more than she was expecting, and she let out a loud yelp. That seemed to irritate the wolf pokémon, who growled menacingly, and she had to muster up all of her willpower not to tense up.

Despite the small size of the dick, the penetration still hurt her. She kept forcing her breathing to be even and relax herself, and tried focusing on the nice feeling of the fur on her back, tickling her nape, and the pleasant feeling of heat from having another body so close to hers.

But those few moments were all the respite she got, because almost immediately the Lycanroc started pounding into her with unbelievable speed and force, her whole body being pushed a little forward from the motion.

The pokémon was panting and clearly enjoying himself, and she realized her own body was also responding to the act despite the situation, because she could feel she was starting to get wet. That, in turn, made it easier for the Lycanroc to push into her and encouraged him to fuck her harder.

She started panting as well, getting increasingly turned on. There was no point in displaying any shame out there in the middle of a forest, so she freely voiced out her appreciation and tried to hold her ground more firmly so that the wold pokémon could fuck her without having to worry about her body being pushed around.

But at some point she realized with some horror that the Lycanroc's dick was definitely increasing in size, the thrusts starting to get painful again, more and more each time. And instead of freely pulling in and out the pokémon was now starting to only thrust inside of her, something stopping it from pulling out.

It was as if there was a ball at the base of the Lycanroc's dick, and it was swelling rapidly, to the point it couldn't fit through the opening of her vagina anymore, effectively trapping it inside. That, added to the thrusts, was hurting her to the point she couldn't help screaming, and this time she did it without restraint, hoping someone would hear her and come to her rescue.

The sensation was like nothing she had ever experienced before, the feeling of her insides being stretched to a painful degree, by a pokémon no less. Hysterically, she wondered how it could even fit inside her, but she was too scared to look down at her stomach in case there was a noticeable bulge where the Lycanroc's now no doubt huge dick was impaling her.

As she started crying, her throat feeling hoarse and painfully raw from all the panting and screaming, the Lycanroc stilled while buried deep inside her, and howled loudly. She realized the pokémon was orgasming and ejaculating inside her, his come so much that now she could definitely feel her stomach bulging.

Scared, crying, on all fours on the dirty forest ground with the Lycanroc still buried deep inside her, she dared hoped that the torture was finally over. That the pokémon would leave and she could limp away back to where she had set camp and to her own pokémon.

But the Lycanroc didn't pull out, the knot preventing him from doing it, and instead he crouched over her, forcing her back to the ground. Still being penetrated, she realized the pokémon was now protecting her from possible threats, until his dick would go back to its normal size and he could pull out.

She cried loudly, thankful that the pokémon now at least didn't seem to care about her reaction as long as she wasn't trying to escape.


End file.
